<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kwami Swap by Rsona5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153660">Kwami Swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5'>Rsona5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kwami Swap, Ladynoir July day 8, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Pranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kwami Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat, no,” I stated for the billionth time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Ladybug!” His eyes pleaded with me as I refused his idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to be Misterbug again?” I raised my eyebrows as he shrugged his shoulders in a too innocent type of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was interesting, seeing things from your point of view. And you can’t admit you don’t want to be Ladynoire,” His eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive manner as I sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if an akuma attacks while we are switched?” I asked in a slightly joking manner. I’m totally not considering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, that puts us to the test. To see how well we adjusted with the time of the other person’s kwami.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… does have good logic. And, if there is ever a time we somehow switch miraculous, it would be good to know how to use it properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ lady?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bit the bottom of my lip before huffing dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One week! That’s how long I will allow this!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!” He pumped his fist up in celebration as he did a little victory dance I normally would do when I won a game in UMS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t mean I understand why you want to switch. Plagg giving you too much trouble?” I teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like you will be begging me to take him and his stinky stench back!” He laughed evilly as I looked at him slightly unnerved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greeeaat!” I exaggerated as I landed on a roof with a chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On one condition!” I say before we each go to the opposite sides of the chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything!” He responded enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No puns for the week!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But m’ lady!” He whined dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I said no puns for a week! If I hear even one, I will get the pleasure of knocking your ass down,” I smirked as he did it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well m’ lady, if you wanted my ass, all you had to do was ask for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at his laughing form as he went behind the chimney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spots off!” I loudly said as Chat did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, claws in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mar-Ladybug, are you sure this is wise?” Tikki asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could possibly go wrong,” I spoke the cliche words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki gave me an unimpressed look as she spoke one word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugarcube! I’m offended!” Plagg appeared in front of us with the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing you, stinky socks, you are going to cause another city to sink!” She glared as Plagg shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my fault! I just had too much cheese.” Plagg sniffed as Tikki scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’ mon, Tikki.” I took the earrings out and gave them to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve of!” She shouted as she went to Chat Noir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t do anything fun, what do you say Ladybug?” Plagg smirked at me as I shook my head as I heard Tikki growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least there won’t be a dry moment with you around.” I chuckled as I looked back at Plagg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, Eiffel Tower we will give the other person the respective diets our kwamis eat. Sounds good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative, buga-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bug anymore, Chat. I suppose you're not a cat now either,” We both chuckled until Plagg started to whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew both Chat and Tikki rolled their eyes as I giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take the last of your stinky cheese. You won’t be getting anymore till tomorrow night!” Chat said in a satisfied tone as his civilian hand gave me Plagg’s cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow night?! How am I supposed to survive?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we have loads of cheese bake goods back at the bakery,” I whisper to Plagg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately perked up at the mention of cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, you keep Tikki. I have myself a feast to get to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg! Don’t you dare give Ladybug any trouble!” Tikki and Chat said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg ate the rest of the cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, claws out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, spots on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both came out of hiding and grinned to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow, Ladynoire.” Chat bowed down as I curtsied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow, Misterbug!” I waved goodbye as I vaulted back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit longer, but that is to be expected as I landed on my balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claws in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Plagg and I went downstairs and grinned to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki always said you caused mischief. How much are you willing to help tomorrow?” I asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First night with me and you are already plotting. How did we not get paired up?!” Plagg cackled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have bad luck, I’m pretty sure I would have died the first day with extra,” I chuckled as Plagg did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, pigtails. I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow then, night,” I yawned as Plagg came up to bed with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night pigtails.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chat Noir’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Help. Me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug has posted on the cat baton of what she and Plagg have been up to. That’s not even including all the pranks Marinette has done today! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I officially want to cry. The only good side is Tikki remaining positive with me through this whole thing. Though something seems off with her, but she won’t talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get my paws on him, he is going to be begging for my mercy for the next thousand years!” I heard her mutter darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor kids,” I muttered as I rubbed my aching tail bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remember Marinette flashing me a mischievous grin before I got wiped out from Nino and I tried to stand up. She somehow got whip cream and some slick oil on the soles of your shoes, and let’s just say, we basically slid to class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she managed to rig a contraption that made Lila be covered in glue then feathers. No one could prove it was her, but I saw that satisfying grin she held. When I tried to confront her about it, she played coy and basically said, “I’m innocent until proven guilty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was sneezing for the rest of the day when Lila tried to touch me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess there were some benefits since everyone told Lila gently that she shouldn’t be around me until she takes a few good showers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you bugaboy?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I yelped in surprise, and I almost fell off the tower before Ladynoire pulled me back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Chat got your tongue?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my eye twitch as she continued to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is revenge, isn’t it?” I calmly spoke as she walked in a circle around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea what you mean, m’ lord,” She flirted again as I bit my tongue hard to not flirt back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This. Is. Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day with Plagg?” I growled darkly as she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got into all kinds of trouble. Nothing worth mentioning of course. You?” She was so close, her braid wrapping around my leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki was wonderful and an absolute delight!” I replied haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, six more days with the absolute delight then,” She grinned as she tossed the bag of cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should last you a good month,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month!” I yelled in shock before opening the bag up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. It practically could last both Tikki and me, a full month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg said you don’t get sweets often. I figured you would like this,” She smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!” I hugged her tightly as she returned it just as tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We exchanged food and started patrol. We learned a lot from each other, and it was nice to hear her joking around more than she would as Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each day that passed, Marinette continued her pranks even though no one could prove it was her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tennis balls rolling across the hallways making it so hard for anyone to walk without slipping. Pies being thrown at the most random of times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got pie smashed into my face twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, all the guys and girls' clothes got switched up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got Marinette’s clothes and that was a tight squeeze. I also was awed as she looked incredible in my clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many food fights to the point where teachers were stationed on each table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still didn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila specifically gets rubber snakes thrown at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shrieks were heard across the entire city, but no one had proof of who was the person who did the prank in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Marinette was grinning like crazy in a hysterical type of way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug, I am so ready to get Plagg back,” I moaned as I fell onto Ladybug’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What got you so dead?” She chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been pranked beyond belief. Tikki, she’s optimistic, but I miss Plagg’s sarcasm.” I sighed as Ladybug brushed through my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit, I miss Tikki’s sweet words. She always knew what to say and actually helped me with my problems. Though, food isn’t a bad idea.” We both chuckled as we rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to switch?” She asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” I stood up as she did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claws in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spots off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice living with you, Chat Noir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you too, Tikki,” I smiled as she went behind to Ladybug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid! Did you miss me?” I laughed as Plagg grinned back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprisingly, I missed you a lot. I even missed the stinky cheese smell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg softened for a slight moment before smirking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's a good thing you are stuck with me for the rest of your superhero life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I guess I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir, you transformed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claws out!” I yell in response as I walk out to see Ladybug’s new outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to try something,” she shrugged as she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it look?” She asked me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing as always m’ lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo! Not the puns!” She wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to recall a certain cat doing the same lines I would have done this week!” I pointed accusingly at her as she grinned coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked a lot liked…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. That explains a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After I said her name, there was a lot of freaking out and shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, though, a good week. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>